Saved
by XyaXavier
Summary: When Ciel is alone and in trouble, who will save him? Requested fic for angorianwolf. R&R!


A/N: Special thanks to angorianwolf for her ideas and inspiration for this fic. Hope you like it=)

Warnings: Violence, Language, and a puppet-like Ciel ;)

Enjoy!

**.Saved.  
**

The young Earl and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, strode along the streets of early morning London, acquiring needed items from the local stores. The streets were relatively bare, as most townspeople were in their homes, presumably sleeping. The young lord, Ciel Phantomhive, almost envied the commoners for their simple way of life and happy families. Quickly pushing all envious thoughts aside, though, Ciel continued on his way, butler in tow.

Stepping up to the general store's entrance, Ciel slowed slightly, feeling fatigued suddenly. Stopping altogether, he raised an arm up in front of his butler, halting his steps as well.

Sebastian glanced down at his young master with concern. "Bocchan?"

Ciel let his arm fall back to his side, but otherwise remained motionless. "Go on, Sebastian. I'll wait for you out here."

Sebastian's eyes flashed with confusion as his brow furrowed. "Bocchan, I-"

"That's an order."

This displeased the demon greatly as he would not want any harm to come to the young master, but had to obey nonetheless. He gave a slight bow, face becoming an emotionless mask once again. "Yes, my lord." Giving one last concerned glance, Sebastian departed, leaving his master alone on the stone steps.

Ciel remained still as he listened to his butler's footsteps leading away and the welcoming chime of the bell attached to the shop's door. He tried to move, but found his body unresponsive to his commands. He tried to speak, but no sound was produced. He was frozen to the spot, alone, and there was nothing he could do. _Why the hell did I send Sebastian away? I didn't want to, I don't even remember thinking about it! What's going on?_

Before Ciel could form another thought, he was roughly yanked backwards against a buff torso and a gloved hand clasped over his mouth. Paralyzed, Ciel could only fall back against his attacker and dart his eyes about in hopes of catching a glimpse of the man.

"Finally, a new experiment," Ciel heard the man utter. _Experiment? _"Just stay quiet, kid. This'll all be over soon." Ciel wanted to fight back, to yell for Sebastian, anything but become this man's "experiment". No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't move- hell, he couldn't even make a sound, for heaven's sake! The only action he managed was a slight twitching of his fingers. Frustrated, he tried calling to Sebastian through their mental connection, only to have his arm cruelly twisted behind his back. Tears stung in his eyes.

"No, no, don't even try callin' to that butler of your's," the man's gruff voice said. Ciel's eyes widened in disbelief. _How did he know...? _"Now, start walkin'."

Ciel wanted desperately to wrench out of the man's grasp when his own legs started moving forward and was lead away from the shop. He completely panicked when he realized the man behind him was the one controlling his body; and there was nothing Ciel could do about it.

_Sebastian...help me._

xXx

"Now, what have you learned?"

Grell sighed dramatically and crossed his arms. "I'm never to reap the souls of people who are not on the soul collection list," he repeated William's own words back to him.

"And?"

"While in the mortal realm, breathe when sleeping."

"...And?"

Grell thought for a moment. "Um...oh, yeah! Touching other employees inappropriately without their consent is considered sexual harassment and is punishable by temporary confiscation of his or her death scythe." Grell smiled, pleased with himself.

"Very good. Here," William handed Grell's special death scythe to him, resulting in a high-pitched squeal of delight from the redhead. Grabbing his collar, William pulled Grell in close to him so that their noses bumped. "Don't make me regret this, Sutcliff," he warned.

Grell gulped audibly then nodded quickly. "I won't, s-sir!" he managed.

William released his employee and adjusted his glasses. "Good. I'll expect you back by the end of the morning. Don't disappoint me." And with that, William was gone.

Grell breathed a sigh of relief when his boss had left and hugged his beloved death scythe close to him, happy to finally have it back. After a quick glance at his pocket watch, Grell tightened his grip on his scythe, closed his eyes, and focused intently on his usual materializing spot in the human world: a darkened alley in London. He couldn't have been happier when he felt that familiar tingle run through his body and the sudden change in sound and temperature.

Opening his eyes, Grell breathed in the fresh scent of cool, morning air, happy to be back for the first time in three months. Leaping up onto the nearest building, the Shinigami raced across the rooftops in search of his first soul's home. He'd been assigned quite a few souls, actually, to make up for the time when he was without a scythe and could only do paperwork.

Nearing the unfortunate person's house, he slowed in speed, Cheshire grin stretching itself across his face. As he was readying himself for the jump down, he stiffened suddenly, sniffing the air. _I know that scent... _Deciding the unlucky soul could live a few moments longer, he turned back, following the scent his enhanced senses had picked up.

One minute and four rooftops later, Grell found that the scent was strongest near the local grocer. Stepping off the roof and landing gracefully on his feet at the store's steps, he continued to chase after the familiar but forgotten smell. Deciding against entering the store for now, he continued through London's empty streets.

Well..._almost_ empty.

He caught sight of what looked like a human disappear from his vision a few yards down the street in front of him. Odd thing was, it seemed to be the source of the smell Grell was so intent on finding. Curiosity getting the better of him, he silently followed after the strange figure, keeping to whatever shadows he could find. He reached the end of the street and peered over the bricks of the building to his left, in the direction the figure had gone in. What he saw, shocked him.

An older man was struggling with another person, or child it seemed, as he tried to get the other to walk forward. The child was unresponsive and only stood there, face expressionless. Grell could hear the man growl at the boy in an attempt to get him to move. What shocked Grell even more, was that he recognized the younger of the two...as little lord Phantomhive.

Grell continued to stare in open-mouthed shock at the two, confusion written plain across his face. He realized that Ciel must've been the familiar scent he was after. He briefly wondered where Sebastian was, as the man rarely ever left his master's side, let alone allow any harm to come to the youth. Grell also wondered why Ciel wasn't responding, or even _moving_ for that matter. The man was pulling on Ciel's arms and legs, hissing out threats and commands, and the boy only stared, not budging an inch. Grell quickly glanced at the irritated man, eyes widening even more.

This man, was no ordinary human. William had warned Grell about him, telling him to keep his distance if he happened to see him. This man was capable of entering another person's mind with his own and manipulating their bodies into doing whatever he wanted them to. Humans weren't the only ones at risk, but other beings as well, Shinigami included. Ronald had found out the hard way last time he was in London. He wouldn't share his experience with anyone, not even Grell, only gave a few details to William about the man's appearance and disturbing ability and told him to warn the other employees. Now, it seems the young Ciel Phantomhive had been manipulated as well. How the man got rid of Sebastian, Grell wasn't sure, but it worried him all the same.

A particularly loud growl brought the red reaper out of his stricken state and back to the matter at hand. Ciel was still unresponsive, much to the man's frustration, and only blinked every so often as his controller continued to hiss threats at him. Grell glanced down at his beloved death scythe, then at the two humans, then back again, unsure of what he should do. _Dammit, where is Sebby? _He looked back over his shoulder longingly in the direction he'd come, wanting desperately to just turn back and run, reap the souls and finish his job. However, looking back at the helpless youth, Grell knew that he had no choice but to help him.

Sighing in defeat, not at all happy about this whole situation, Grell lifted his death scythe, revved it up, and charged forward. If the man hadn't noticed his presence before, he definitely was aware of it now. Raising the massive weapon high into the air, Grell brought it down fast, grinning wickedly when the sound of ripping flesh and bone met his ears. The sanguine liquid appeared at once, splattering the brick walls of the buildings on either side of them. Maniacal laughter rang out from the reaper's throat as he continued to slice through his unfortunate victim, desiring to see more of that beautiful crimson color.

Ripping his scythe from the mutilated and mangled corpse, he wasted no time in slicing through the man's Cinematic Record that had freed itself during the brief slaughter. Stepping back to admire his work, a sudden realization dawned on him: this man was not on his death-list. Grell couldn't help the whiny groan that escaped him as he cut the engine of his death scythe. He just got it back, and now William was going to take it away again! William could be such a bitch sometimes. Speaking of bitchy people...

Bringing his gaze away from the beautiful, bloody mess, Grell looked to Ciel, assuming the spell had broken once the man had died. Ciel looked the same as before though, unmoving and expressionless. Grell furrowed his brow and walked up to the boy, leaning down and looking into his visible eye. "Hellooooo~" he softly called out. No response. Grell raised a slender hand and gingerly poked the boy's cheek. "Wake up."

Ciel blinked once before sliding his eye closed and suddenly going very limp.

"Whoa!" Grell reached out with both arms, dropping the scythe from his fingers as he caught the falling boy and held him in his arms. Feeling uncomfortable in his crouching position, Grell sat back against the brick building wall, Ciel cradled in his arms and lap. Grell assumed the break in mental connection with the creepy man had affected Ciel's mind, confusing it and sending him into unconsciousness. He tried again to wake him. "Ciel?" he called out, a bit louder than last time while giving the kid a gentle shake.

Ciel groaned in annoyance at being jostled and wanted nothing more than to just smack the idiot that dare try and wake him. He was used to Sebastian doing it every morning, but this felt different. _Sebastian..._ Ciel's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright as the recent events of the morning played out in his mind. "Sebastian!" he gasped.

"Guess again, brat."

Ciel whipped his head to the side to see a smiling Grell looking calmly back at him. "Did you miss me?" the reaper laughed. Ciel opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again as he suddenly became _very_ aware of just how close they were to eachother. Quickly glancing down, he realized he was practically sitting in Grell's lap as if the man was Santa Claus. Cheeks heating up, Ciel struggled to his feet, saving what dignity he had left. Grell also rose to his feet and recovered his dropped death scythe, one hand on his hip and looking back to the ground. Ciel noticed the proud look on the death god's face and followed his gaze, immediately regretting it.

Ciel clenched his teeth in an effort to keep down the vomit that threatened to rise and shut his eyes tightly, turning away from disgusting, bloody sight before him. He could hear Grell chuckle lightly, probably at his weakness, then his approaching footsteps. Next thing he knew, gentle arms wrapped around him and hugged him close. Too surprised to shrug him off, Ciel allowed Grell to hold him. What the man did next, surprised him even more, but was thankful for it. Grell jumped up onto one of the buildings, Ciel along with him. Once his feet were on solid ground again, Ciel slowly slid his eyes open and gave a small, startled cry as he was scooped off of his feet again and was flying through the air once more.

Landing gracefully atop the adjacent building, Grell carefully leapt down onto the street and set Ciel on his own two feet again. The youth wobbled a bit, but steadied himself. "So, what happened back there?" Grell asked calmly.

Hurtling through the air did nothing to help Ciel's nausea, but being back on the street and away from the awful sight of the man's mutilated body kept the vomit at bay. He slowly met the reaper's questioning gaze, not exactly sure of the answer himself. "I...don't know," he answered truthfully and looked away again. Grell only chuckled waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Well, whatever. It's all over now, anyway," he said carefreely.

Ciel looked back up at him, careful to avoid eye contact though. "Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"Hn, do what?" Grell replied while inspecting his nails.

Ciel hesitated before answering. "...You saved me."

This caught the Shinigami off-guard as he hadn't even thought about it himself. He just did it without thinking, knowing it was the right thing to do. Plus, Grell wouldn't admit it, but he had actually grown quite fond of the kid during all of their little adventures and encounters with eachother. He couldn't tell the kid that, so he quickly made up an excuse. "W-well, Sebas-chan definitely wouldn't want me if I allowed any harm to come his young master, now would he?" he lied. Okay, so it wasn't the best excuse, but it was pretty believable. At least, to Ciel it would be.

Ciel lazily blinked, still a bit disoriented from the whole ordeal. "Thank you, Grell," he said slowly after a moment's hesitation.

Grell blushed at the unexpected thanks and smiled shyly back at Ciel. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. _Whoa_. He seriously needed to get back to work. "Well, I gotta go." Grell was still wondering where Sebastian was, but he'd spent too much time on the kid already. He replaced his watch and summoned his death scythe, the deadly weapon materializing into his outstretched hand. He looked back at Ciel, gracing him with a warm smile. "Stay safe, Ciel."

Ciel watched as the red reaper leapt back up onto the building and disappeared beyond the many houses and buildings of London, allowing a small smile of his own to appear. Hearing the familiar bell of the grocer's door, he turned to see Sebastian exiting the shop, concern still lingering faintly in his eyes. "Bocchan, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Ciel took a moment to answer. "...Yes. Let's go, Sebastian. I'll be fine." _Thanks to Grell._

Sebastian smiled and followed after his master, still a bit suspicious, but relieved he was acting normally again. _Ah...teenagers._

xXx

_Later that morning..._

"Aw, come on, Will! The kid was in trouble!" Grell argued. He _really_ didn't want to lose his scythe, especially since he just got it back. "Please, Will? The man was a freak anyway."

_Like you're one to talk_, William thought. "You know the rules, Sutcliff. Hand it over." William held out his hand expectantly.

Grell pouted and summoned his scythe. Looking at it sadly, he hugged it one last time before reluctantly handing it to William. _Be strong. Do not cry in front of Will! _

"You'll get this back in one month's time," William said as he took Grell's scythe from him.

Grell nodded sadly, then looked up in confusion. "_One_ month? But isn't it usually-"

"Would you like it to be three?" William interrupted calmly.

Grell's face lit up and he shook his head quickly. Grinning madly, he threw his arms around William's neck in an appreciative hug. William was actually being _nice_! "Thank you, Will!" Grell continued to squeeze his boss.

William's cheeks heated at the sudden affection as he wasn't used to it. Feeling a bit awkward, he pried his employee's body off of his, clearing his throat and looking away. "Yes, well, just behave yourself next time. If this happens again, you won't be getting it back at all. Understood?" William adjusted his glasses, face recovering it's usual pale tone.

"Yessir!" Grell said with a mock salute, still beaming.

"Good. Be in my office at two o' clock for your new assignments. There's still much paperwork to be done." William said, earning a grimace and nod in return. He turned to head back to his quarters, pausing and looking back over his shoulder. "Oh, and Grell? If you ever hug me like that again, I will kill you." Then he left.

Grell stuck his tongue out childishly behind William's back as he left, continuing to smile.

Yep, William could definitely be a bitch sometimes...

.  
~end~

_**Did ya like it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review! (if you want to)**_


End file.
